


Courage

by Starryfaris



Series: Taking Chances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Kenma wishes he was brave, he’s sitting in the canteen of Shinzen high school watching like everyone else the scene happening in front of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Taking Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110863
Kudos: 29





	Courage

Kenma wishes he was brave, he’s sitting in the canteen of Shinzen high school watching like everyone else, the scene happening in front of him. He watches as Kuroo unabashedly shows his affection towards the boy he likes.

Kenma’s eyes travel to the ginger haired middle blocker sitting on the same table and he wishes he was as brave.

Kenma always stayed away from people who were louder than life, they attracted too much attention. They they were always switched on and Kenma didn’t have the energy to deal with them. 

But when Hinata bulldozed his way into Kenma’s life, it didn’t take long until he was a permanent addition to his seemingly quiet existence. Kenma realised the only reason he didn’t mind the disruption from the bright ball of energy that is Hinata, was because he had become absolutely smitten with him. 

The constant flow of messages between them and nightly phone calls saw to that. The realisation was mired by the sad possibility, that his affections may always remain unrequited because he didn't have the courage to tell Hinata.

This camp was the last time Kenma would see Hinata before nationals, that is if both their teams qualify. So if he wanted to do something about his feelings then it would have to be now.

For the first few days, Kenma just enjoyed Hinata’s company. He liked the evening talks in Nekoma’s room especially when Hinata would fall asleep on the futon next to him. Watching Hinata sleep was now one of Kenma’s favourite things to do.

All of a sudden it was the fourth day of camp, Kenma made sure he woke up early so he could formulate a plan. As he was walking around the school grounds he bumped into Karasuno’s captain Daichi, who also happens to be the recipient of Kuroo’s affection. 

They greeted each other and as Daichi was about to leave, Kenma called him back.

“Er... Sawamura-san?”

Daichi turns to look at Kenma, “Did you need something Kozume-san?”

Kenma doesn’t lift his head up to look at Daichi, he fiddles with the zip of his jacket. He doesn’t know if he’ll have the courage to speak up. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to meet Daichi’s eyes.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Daichi says

“H-how would you confess to someone?” Kenma says shyly 

“You want to confess to Hinata?” Daichi asks

Kenma’s eyes widen as he looks at Daichi, “How did you know?"

“I think everyone except you and Hinata are aware of your feelings for each other.” Daichi chuckles

“Wait, Shoyo likes me?” Kenma asks surprised 

Daichi laughs, “Yeah, the way he goes on about you, that boy is in love.”

“Love?”

“Yeah, you think you love Hinata?"

“I think so but...”

“But?”

“I don’t think I have the courage to say it.”

“You can practice saying it to me if you want, then maybe you won’t be so nervous.”

“O-ok" Kenma clears his throat, “I love you" trying to look anywhere except at Daichi

Daichi smiles, “Will you tell Kuroo?... I mean he could have some advice.”

Kenma’s face twisted, “No, I won’t hear the end of it if I tell him.”

Daichi laughs, “Ok, so you think you can say it to Hinata?.”

“Y-yes, I think so... Thank you Sawamura-san.” Kenma says

Hinata had been on a run with Kageyama, as they entered the school he noticed Kenma. He had fallen asleep straight after dinner so he hadn’t seen him since yesterday evening and he missed him.

He ran towards Kenma as he left Kageyama behind but as he got closer he realised Daichi was standing with him, the captain had his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

He slowed to a walk, his approach was blocked partially by a building and as he came to a slow stop a couple of feet away, he heard the words that pierced his heart. _I love you_. He backed away instinctively and his feet started moving on their own, he needed to get away so he just ran.

 _Kenma loves the captain, Kenma loves the captain_. That was all that was going through his head. He stopped on a grass verge by the side of the gym. The boy he loved was in love with someone else. The pain in his heart intensified at the thought. 

Hinata thought Kenma was amazing from the moment he’d met him, he realised he liked Kenma when his heart would leap every time Kenma’s name lit up on his phone.

He thought about Kenma just as much as he thought about volleyball. That’s when he knew he liked Kenma as more than a friend.

Everyone was in the gym warming up, Kenma had followed Daichi in and scanned the room for Hinata. When their eyes met, Hinata looked away immediately which Kenma found strange.

Even if they hadn’t seen each other for more than ten minutes, Hinata would run towards him shouting about how much he’s missed him.

This was not turning out to be a good day Kenma thought, Hinata has been avoiding him all day and Kuroo has been acting weird.

Whenever he’d make to go over to Hinata, the latter would suddenly disappear, it was frustrating but more than that it was upsetting.

Kenma thought that maybe it was a sign that he wasn’t meant to confess.

Night came and Kenma spent it tossing and turning, he wanted to know why Hinata has been avoiding him, he wanted to fix it and not because of the feelings welling up inside of him but because he missed Hinata. He missed his loud energy, his excited speech and his constant need to be close.

Kenma missed it all, he knew he had to do something and quick because camp was over soon.

The next day Kuroo was back to his normal annoying self, Kenma noticed him leaving the room last night with Daichi. Whatever they fell out over must have been resolved Kenma thought.

Hinata on the other hand was still avoiding Kenma and he couldn’t stand it.

When they broke for lunch, Kenma went on the hunt for Hinata. It didn’t take him long to track him down, he was standing by the side of the gym talking to the Nekoma first years Lev and Inuoka.

Kenma marched up to them, grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged him away. Hinata was surprised to say the least, he struggled to get out of Kenma’s grip at first but then relented and followed Kenma quietly. 

They got to the top of the grassy verge and Kenma sat down, he pulled Hinata down to sit beside him.

Now that Kenma had Hinata’s attention, all the things he wanted to say disappear from his head. He willed himself to say something, but it was Hinata that broke the silence. 

Hinata knew what was coming, Kenma was going to tell him about his feelings for Daichi, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it, for his heart to be broken irreparably. He knew he couldn’t run from it forever. 

“It’s ok, Kenma.” Hinata says softly, “I know"

Kenma let go the breath he was holding, he was relieved but then he immediately realised he hadn't said anything so how did Hinata know about his feelings. His first thought was Daichi. As he was narrowing down all the suspects, Hinata spoke again.

“I know you love the captain.. I mean it’s understandable he’s pretty great.”

 _Wait what! Shoyo thinks I love Sawamura-san_ , just as he thought where Hinata could have got this ridiculous notion from, he remembers the meeting he had with Daichi.

Kenma starts laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Hinata tries to look annoyed but there’s a smile on his lips because Kenma’s laugh is the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

“You think I love Sawamura-san?” Kenma asks as his laughter abates

“Yeah" Hinata says quietly, “I heard you tell him the other morning.”

Kenma would laugh more because it’s so ridiculous, but listening to how softly Hinata was speaking hurt his heart. He hated the thought that Hinata was agonising over this.

“I love _you_ , Shoyo. I was just trying to work up the courage to tell you.” Kenma looks at Hinata sympathetically 

“What? Really?” Hinata yells, his voice wavering

“Yes Shoyo, it’s always been you.”

Hinata jumps to hug Kenma, “I love you too Kenma" Hinata says as they both fall back, “so so much" then Hinata proceeds to pepper Kenma’s face with kisses.

Kenma laughs, “Shoyo, that tickles”

“I’m so happy, Kenma.” Hinata says as he resumes the kisses.

Hinata pauses, he lifts his head to look at Kenma. Kenma is on his back smiling up at Hinata, while Hinata is resting half his body on top of Kenma. He puts his weight on his elbow as he uses his other hand to move stray strands of hair from Kenma’s face.

Hinata inches his face closer and their lips meet, it’s a chaste kiss but they kiss slow, savouring the feeling of their lips moving together. 

They break apart when they hear their names being called in the distance, they both look at each other fondly.

Hinata lifts himself up and pulls Kenma up with him. They stand there facing each other, Kenma looks down because he’s embarrassed. Hinata is grinning from ear to ear. He puts his arms around Kenma and rests his head on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I thought you loved the captain.” Hinata says

Kenma huffs out a laugh, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” He says as he wraps his arms around Hinata.

“It’s ok, I got you in the end so it was worth it.”

“I love you Shoyo"

“I love you Kenma”

They interlock their hands and start walking back to the gym, taking their time as they enjoy this moment before they have to let go again.

* * *

_Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it. – C. Joybell C_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a misunderstanding fic for Kenhina, it's pretty lame and too fast paced 😭 I'm sorry I'm not a better writer.


End file.
